The Angel protecting Devil
by Naito Writer
Summary: Alternate universe, Digimon combined: Two sides at war with Earth a battlefield, one side betrays to protect the one that could end the war but also one world may fall in the process and Daisuke is bound to not let one of those two worlds to be destroyed.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The show and characters in this story are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

Something I came up with as an experiment, if you readers like it let me know and I'll add this to the top with my other three fics to get done.

Also a message to first time fic writers or readers thinking of creating their own fics, go to my profile and it will have tips to help you in creating a story. Not just my own but others have generously given their own tips as well.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

Alternate Digimon Combined.

The Angel protecting Devil.

Prologue.

In this world there are three sides one is the side of Angels, beings of light that wish for peace and harmony. The other side are the Devils, beings of darkness that thirst for battle and at times war.

The third is more or less a battlefield to where the two sides are fighting on despite the population. It is also on this planet where either side that don't wish to take part reside in peaceful lives.

And some are renegades that have betrayed their side and are being hunted for their treachery. Using creatures that are different than the ones inhabiting the Earth along with the humans. But on both sides there are tales of creatures that are similar to humans along with other strange things known as Demons.

This story is to tell the adventure about how a devil from the Underworld is to protect the princess from the Heavens from those that wish to use a power she possess' like no other, that could not only bring an end to this war but to whatever world that power is used on.

It was one of legends known by all creatures and whoever should wield its power, there is no telling for other purposes in mind.

Both enemies had not related during their war and these two would perhaps be the first in many, who knows, if these two could cooperate maybe their two sides could one day be at peace. With the way things are going though, it may take time.

Let us read and find out how the devil Daisuke Motomiya shall protect the light wielding angel, princess Hikari Kamiya. How far will he go and to what great lengths will he face to keep not only the Heavens and Underworld safe but also the planet that may come in jeopardy if the power of the princess was to be released onto it.

...

It was in a town located somewhere in a desert during the cold night, where on the outside it looked like a tornado had struck the place, leaving some short buildings somewhat intact but still standing, specifically an old western looking saloon .

The inside though looked a lot worse than the out, everything was either toppled over or broken into pieces, having holes in the walls. That was recent though, not by a storm, not by a brawl between a gang. But by the 18 year old boy that truly made it this way while clutching onto the neck of the one that he was fighting against.

Having short spiked up reddish brown hair with a short ponytail, his hard brown eyes glaring into the trembling ones of the monster he had held in a strong grip. Wearing dark blue jeans with a black belt, a black jacket with pockets at the front and same colored boots, underneath was a black v-neck plain T-shirt and with similar colored fingerless gloves.

In his right hand was a katana sword with a black hilt and a white guard in the shape of an upward crescent moon, the blade was silver that was enough to show the complete engraved linings of fire.

Choking the creatures air out of him so he would get answers, it was taller than the scowling "human", a bit more muscular. Yet he found himself on his knees bleeding and now grabbed by the throat having his air taken from him.

He was a deep green lizard like creature with a pointed bald head and yellow slitted eyes, sharp teeth and a lizards tongue, with sharp fingers and toes that were also webbed.

Tightening his hold only made him choke more, saying to him in a threatening tone. "I asked you once already. Where is she?"

Managing to let out a chuckle with purple blood seeping out of his lips. "Assss if you could do a thing even if I did point you in the direction." The smirk he gave only made it worse for himself.

As he was soon easily tossed into a nearby wall, giving him the time to slowly get to his feet and strike when. A piercing sound was felt through his right arm, getting him to release a loud painful yell.

His interrogator had appeared fast enough to thrust his weapon into said limb from below. Having the demon struggling to pull his sword arm out, he stared into the young mans eyes that were now glowing completely red.

"My patience is wearing thin, now tell me, for the last time. Where, is, princess, Hikari Kamiya."

The demons smirk long gone after the sight of those eyes that look like they could burn right through.

"A-All right, all right! We, we took her to Sanderous before splitting up to have our fun!"

"Where." Tightening the grasp of his hilt giving it a slight twist, getting a small grunt out of him.

"About fifteen miles north from here, that will lead you to some ruins. Then you have to take the way that leads down underground to Sanderous' true domain."

With a satisfied enough and truthful answer he thought he would be spared. But he was far from wrong.

...

Walking from the now burning saloon with his eyes now back to normal, his sword still in hand. Daisuke Motomiya didn't want the demon to have a chance to call his friends or get a head start, therefore he had ended his pitiful life, showing himself as a true heartless devil when in combat.

Looking to the partially star filled sky he had looked in the direction that he presumed to be the right one he was told. A glowing emerged on his back and appearing without tearing his clothes were a pair of red extended devil shaped wings.

With a hard flap he was soon up in the air and presumably headed for his destination.

...

While in the located area at the specified ruins where a wall of pillars were surrounding the inside, that had some hardly standing or leaning against the other, even knocked down. On the inside looked like a small city with mostly every stoned building torn apart, though a number of them still stood despite damaged conditions.

Where at a short towered temple like structure, an opened doorway could be seen leading a long way down, lit with flamed torches all the way including in the corridors that seem to spread on.

Going down one of them you would soon hear the sounds or cheering from an audience. Coming into an arena lighted with torches all around, filled with spectators that were a mixed hybrid breed of humanoid scorpions and desert dwelling reptiles such as snakes and lizards.

Cheering on the gladiator wearing duo in the ring, one was a scorpion hybrid with silver armor, having its right arm as the bugs pincer, the left possessing a rounded shield, its skin was dark red, having deep blue full eyes. Having a scar on the top of its bald head going down the left side

Its opponent was the same breed but with mid long dark brown hair tied in the back like a scorpions tail and green eyes. Rather than resort to defense with a single shield, it resorts to offense with both its normal arms wielding pincer gauntlets.

As the crowd cheer for the one that they wished to win, up on a private balcony overseeing the match as well, was the leader and owner of the underground place, Sanderous.

A tall muscular desert sand skinned humanoid demon with gray hair that was starting to grow on his head, wearing also gladiator armor that was leather, minus the bracers and weapons. His piercing hazel eyes looking down on the fighters with a frown on his face, as they had slammed their pincers against one another.

On Sanderous' right hanging in a human sized cage was an 18 year old human girl with shoulder length light brown hair and a pair of red eyes looking down in sadness at the fighting demons. Wearing a sleeveless pink shirt with similar colored gloves that reached passed her elbows, a blue jean designed jacket with dark blue cargo jeans with a belt that had a circular buckle and black strapped and tied boots, good for traveling.

Parting her hair to the left was a hair clip with a small pretty white flower.

Closing her eyes and looking away at the sight did not go unnoticed by Sanderous. His eyes giving a sideways glance, then moving back down while talking in a deep calm voice.

"What is the matter? These two are fighting to entertain such an honored guest such as yourself before leaving."

Though it did not make her face them, having to hear the cheering, slamming, clashing and occurring yelling of kill, finish him fast, or whatever was dished out. Hearing those words reminded her of the war she knows that is still continuing on back home.

"No one should have to fight to give people amusement, it would only bring pain to those that care for them." Saying it quietly but still able to hear.

"And you would know such a thing, as your kind are still fighting with those of the Underworld. Isn't that correct, princess Hikari?" Now having his head facing her glaring eyes. "Have I struck a cord? After all, not only am I handing you back to your people, but I may have helped put an end to the war."

"You may have. But how can you tell they won't use me here on Earth?" Trying to ignore the battle with the conversation that was going on with them.

"An angels captain that I have spoken with had agreed that would never happen." His now turned scowl aimed at her as if he were threatened. Both not letting up on their glaring, with the assumed princess speaking in a non-princess like tone.

"We used to be unlike what we are now. At least though, I still have a home to call my own."

Clenching a fist at his side in anger, ignoring the urge to punish her for speaking of such a thing. It had soon worked for him to calm himself. "Watch your tongue "Angel" or I will refuse your people and send you to the Devils of the Underworld. That way you will know how it feels to have your home taken."

Looking up at the solidified ceiling actually made of sand, a solemn face adorning his features at the memory. "A place where desert dwellers could live in peace... Until that day came and your war had come to our area long ago. A mighty beast from within the sands had appeared, beyond my control, and had attacked not only the angels but our home as we were stuck in the crossfire."

The sight of the small tears from his eyes made Hikari feel guilty for having the demon to relive his memories and for her to bring up the subject after what she had said.

"I lost my father, my wife and children in that attack and had hated them for it, including your people for not helping us more. So we decided to make a new safe haven here." Spreading his arms out to the arena as an example.

Leaving the rest of the conversation as the combatants had continued to fight on, the cheering sounds becoming louder. With Hikari feeling depression coming from the sand demon.

...

Outside standing on one of the still standing pillars was Daisuke himself, his wings closed and sword still in hand. After flying without stopping he had eventually came across the location he was to be to find the princess.

With sword at front he had raised it high, having the blade glow in red. "I call forth the demonic dragon of fire and wielder of blades, burn your way through to grant yourself access to this world!" A circular sealed gate had appeared in the sky with many symbols on the inside around the ring.

The gate opens and a dark blue Asian dragon flew out of it, having two pairs of red eyes and two pairs of wings, the upper ones being slightly longer than the lower. Having medium curved back horns in the form of sharp broad sword blades, when its tail was out it was of a double sided axe, including a pointed drill in the middle.

Its hair being in a raging blaze of fire and its claws and feet are sharp enough to probably cut stone. Letting out a mighty roar to show its sharp teeth to the night.

"Tatsuya, dragon of fiery blades. Drill your way through and reveal the entrance!" Aiming at the temple of all places with his sword, getting a mixed sense from it.

Giving out another roar before flying straight at the pointed target, going into a rapid spin, combined with a barrel roll before impact when it was close enough using its tail. Having the towered structure to explode big enough to reveal the stairway.

...

The destruction of the entrance seemed to have made a part of the underground to rumble enough for Sanderous to feel the disturbance through the crowd. "We may have an intruder." Walking off to leave Hikari to wonder, something inside had told her though that she may know who it is.

'Daisuke?'

...

Recalling the dragon Tatsuya back into the re-summoned gate, Daisuke had begun to make his way through the smoke left behind from the temples destruction after removing his wings for easy entry down the staircase.

His sword still in hand and feet echoing as he descended further down to the corridors, a glare that pretty much gave off a warning to anyone that had wished to challenge him, along with the facial expression he had showing.

END OF PROLOGUE!

* * *

Preview: On the next chapter of The Angel protecting Devil. With an easy penetration into his targets domain. Daisuke not only soon finds the caged princess Hikari, but also her captor Sanderous waiting for him, along with a few of his toughest warriors to see how brave Daisuke is to single handedly intrude on his and his desert dwellers home.

How strong would the sword wielder have to be to defeat these three and their leader? Read on to find out.

* * *

Short maybe, but it is an experiment fic, to see how it doe's first before continuing. And if your asking how did they end up in this predicament I got it coming further on.

Review what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved inmy stories are owned by the people who truly created them, except for the OC's that I put in.

Apologies for the long wait, but I had to go through my brain to find this. Its like a story database in my head and its on random with the right song and inspiration to find it. Anyway, here is the next chapter for The Angel protecting Devil, and thanks to Rubius we came up with something for the next chapter to do with Daisuke's attacks.

Read, Review and Enjoy.

* * *

Alternate Digimon Combined.

The Angel protecting Devil.

Chapter 1

The Devil's sacrifice for protecting.

Previously on The Angel protecting Devil: Their journey takes them to a part of the desert where Hikari was taken, she was the princess of the Heavens and wielder of the power of light that could bring an end to the war between her people and the Underworld Devils and to one of the worlds.

Her protector a traitorous Devil, Daisuke Motomiya, gained her location before killing the demon. Meanwhile Hikari and Sanderous had a conversation about what had occurred before the ruins had become what they were, leaving Hikari saddened by it.

After arriving Daisuke had summoned his demonic dragon Tatsuya to help make the entrance more clear, thus granting access allowing him to enter. And an already alerted Sanderoous to be ready.

Now the continuation...

* * *

It was quiet as he ventured further down one of the corridors, the only sounds being heard were his footsteps and the flames from the torches on the walls. It was odd, since his arrival no creature had leaped out to attack, or even signs of what looks to be a booby trap.

Could the place be abandoned and the demon had tricked him? If so then why was there light? So he continued until he had found either something or someone. For now, he walks the way that he thinks is best.

"Hmmm." Looking at the wall that seemed to have given him a sign, or more like a face made of sand. Seeing the intruder giving it a glare through its blank eyes, showing no emotion as it spoke. "My master is awaiting to see the one that has intruded into his domain. Please follow me to avoid damaging the structure."

The face then began to move with Daisuke following without question, but had kept a close eye out incase of a trap. Fortunately, or rather oddly, none had still come to challenge him, he kept it silent though just incase.

Thats how it had gone the rest of the way, when they came to the entrance to the arena the face gave a movement to look like a nod, disintegrating into the wall the second after. Having Daisuke to walk on through.

Upon entering his only known way out had soon collapsed into a solidified sand gate, but he paid no heed to it as he had not known the words to runaway from a challenge during his teachings and countless training.

"Daisuke!" Hearing the cry coming from a familiar voice, made him look up to the balcony infront of him. Seeing the caged princess clutching the bars, her eyes staring at him, relieved to see him from the looks of it with her smile. While standing next to the cage with a frown aimed at him for his intrusion was Sanderous, having his arms folded giving off a sense of both danger and authority, as a true leader may give.

"It is a grave error to simply break your way into a demons domain, unless you have a good reason to." His head turning to face Hikari. "But I suppose I have that reason."

Sword at the ready with a single hand aimed for Sanderous. "Your right. So if you want to avoid trouble as your people have already had done, then hand over the princess to me" Getting the man to laugh at him as if it were a joke.

"You don't understand do you? I sensed your arrival the moment the temple was struck and had sent the disturbance to me. The reason why you fought no one to get here is because I wanted no scratches on you for this..." Spreading his arms to the three demons that were standing with Daisuke in the ring.

Their size would prove that they would be older if they were human, one was taller than the other two and had shown more features to be a lizard with its green scaled armor like skin, its head in the form of the reptile it took after with a short stretched neck, clawed hands and bare sharp feet, including a tail. Wearing the same kind of armor Sanderous had worn but being a gray version and having a muscled body that could crack the ground they stood on.

Glaring at the calm looking warrior with its yellow slitted eyes and shown sharp teeth, letting out a growl.

The second was a scorpion hybrid, being special out of the others, having both its arms in pincer form, allowing them to turn back. That wasn't all, instead of hair it had four short hanging scorpion tails being attached to the skull. Its upper half was bare to show the slight muscled physique, and its lower half in the same attire of a gladiator, this one wearing boots with a strong grip, being the short one of the three.

The third may have stood different out of the other demons inhabiting the underground, a being of a humanoid lion. Its fur being sand colored with a yellow mane around its head and lower arms that had reached close to the forearms, its hard eyes being blue with slitted pupils.

Wielding four fingered sharp claws along with a tail, having bare hind legs for feet, wearing armor around its waist, including a crotch and rear guard.

"I wanted to see what the strength of princess Hikari's protector is known for, especially when I found out that it was a Devil of the Underworld protecting her." Getting Daisuke to narrow his glare on the leader. With a point of a finger Sanderous had yelled out. "Leos, Lizar, Stingz! Test this fool and don't hold back!"

The lion known as Leos had made the first move after the command, using remarkable speed to get infront of Daisuke with its right claw brought back. Daisuke had enough time to move back from the swipe, then forward with a swing of his katana. Stepping aside from the attack, Leo's had also moved away to avoid the scorpions aimed attack.

Stingz had its short tails curved up and aimed, with the stingers glowing purple, firing a rapid fire of stingers at the target. Having Daisuke to leap higher than before to dodge them, landing in the stands and continued to move as they had kept coming.

So far Sanderous stood unimpressed at what Daisuke had to show, only to runaway from his opponents attack. Hikari even though worried had faith that he would pull through, but her talk from earlier had repeated itself and feelings from it had become surfaced.

"Is running the only thing you know?" Lizar had spoke out loudly after causing damage to where Daisuke once was with a fist. Landing with a skid, he held his sword out ready to make a move, feeling a small rush of air come from the side, not needing to turn to know that Leos was behind him due to his shadow.

An upward block on both descending made fists, with a hand on the blade to help. Giving Lizar the opportunity to move in with a kick to the young mans stomach, sending him rebounding off of the demon lions body, then having a pincer arm smashed into the side of his head.

Back facing him Stingz had used his stinger attack to send Daisuke flying into the wall higher up. Lizar assisted in launching a ball of green energy from his mouth, causing it to explode on impact, thus causing smoke to appear and cover the easily beaten fighter.

"That was too easy, I thought Devil's were more stronger than that." Stingz had said, looking to see nothing emerging. "Guess the boss was fibbing when he said that the brat was a Devil and was nothing but a sword wielding human." Lizar says with a frown at the lack of fight the boy had put up.

Leos on the other hand was quiet and tried to look through the slow dissipating cloud, his keen eyes managing to get a glimpse of something moving.

Before he could react three pairs of eyes had widen at what had shot out of the dispersed cloud, and was infront of Stingz with not just a glare but his sword being low. Having mere scratches and minor damage on his clothing, having the right sleeve torn and a hole on the back of his jacket, with minor rips on his shirt.

With a swift upward swing Daisuke had slashed the scorpion warrior for its blood to shoot out of the made wound. Lucky he had moved as fast as he could, otherwise it would have been worse.

As they heard the painful yell, Daisuke didn't stop there. With a foot placed he had managed to spin in Leos direction, tossing his weapon at the dashed demon, with himself placed in a crouch, before Lizar could smash him beneath the stands. Daisuke had jumped high on top of the lizard demon, thus having its attack strike where he once stood.

Bringing his fists high balled up, they were enveloped in harmless flames to him, when Lizar had looked up, Daisuke had brought his flamed enveloped ball down onto his eyes.

"GGGRRRRAAAAHHHHH!" Clutching both oculars with a roar of pain, having Daisuke to jump off and away while Lizar was aimlessly thrashing about in his temporary blindness. A snap of his fingers had made Wangetsu Hinote {Crescent Blaze} fly into his hand, giving it a short swing.

A fierce roar coming from Leos who had pounced from above, having Daisuke leap right at him. Both had passed one another with a move made, landing separate with Lizar in the center.

The left shoulder of his jacket had sharp claw marks on the ripped fabric as well as the shirt and thin lines of blood on the skin, un-flinched by the pain, while Leos had a slash made on the opposite shoulder but he had growled at the pain rather than let it out.

Turning to his left in time to block one of the oncoming pincers, having it clash with his blade as he stared into the demons eyes with a plain gaze right now.

Pushing back with the help of a boot Daisuke had performed another by a downward, getting it caught by one of the pincers. Stingz' tails were aimed and Daisukes free hand was engulfed in flames like what he did to Lizar.

Having an impact with the scorpions face before it could let a stinger be fired, sending it back with the pincer still having a grip on the blade. Letting the known Devil to bring him in to shove a boot to his gut, having his weapon released.

"Seems he was holding back, and still is." Sanderous had spoke out still observing the fight, not paying attention to the small smile Hikari had on her face. 'You don't know how strong Daisuke is, so you shouldn't say a thing.' She thought, not wanting to voice it out quite yet unless wanting to.

Once Lizar's sight was better he had instantly charged at the one that had blinded him, letting his rage out. "Your dead!"

Looking over with a look that had no worries at the charge, simply jumping over as the demon had gotten close enough. Giving a good kick to the back of his head, making it stumble a little. Once his feet touched, Leos was already on him with swift claws, blocking as many as he could with the blade of his sword, each impact having enough force to have him take a step or two back. Gaining one or two claw marks on his once intact other sleeve.

Seeing the right moment to shoot passed behind, with sword already down the results being shown by the line of blood that had came from Leos' chest. Ignoring the pain from the wound by using his anger, about to turn it on the one named Daisuke.

Sanderous with his arms folded kept watching rather intrigued on how this was going. Not showing much at one point, then showing more skill at the way he was fighting his men. Showing signs that he might prevail.

Daisuke had taken their fight back to the arena floor where Stingz' had both his pincers blocked by the strong single blade from the combined downward swing. Soon to get tackled right into the wall far ahead by Lizar himself.

A grin came to him as he moved back to pummel him in further into the wall. When the blade of Daisuke's sword shot out and pierced his left shoulder, then with the owner of it. Shooting out, he flew right at Lizars head, landing a strong punch that held more power than a normal human.

Grunting at his pain, the lizard hybrid made a move for the sword sticking out after stumbling back, managing to keep his footing in the process. Just as he grabbed it by the hilt, a flamed fist met the side of his face, causing him to release it, followed by a flamed kick after Daisuke used his shoulder for leverage.

Rebounding off, the young man grabbed his sword by the hilt in a reverse grip and shot off using Lizar's chest like before with his shoulder. Once on his feet in a crouch, he spun round and slashed the lizard in the knees on both legs.

Letting out a slight painful yell, he brought his arm back about to strike, until his eyes widened at the sight of his target being gone. Appearing behind with an emotionless look, he slashed Lizar in the back with a flamed encased blade. Feeling the burning pain of the deep cut that was made, making him collapse on his knee's, with hands on the ground, having a stunned expression.

"Damn you!" Looking to the side in time to dodge Stingz stinger shots, moving side to side to avoid the poisonous attack. With a single arm, Daisuke rapidly moves his sword to deflect the rapidly fired stingers. Hearing a roar, he turned his head high on the right to have Leos pounce on him away from the stingers.

Glaring into the lion hybrids face as it pins his arms down. Leos glared back as he leaned in close whilst growling. "I heard that you Devils are supposed to be strong. Yet your fighting in this human state makes me wonder if your nothing but a poser who says he's one."

Saying that Leos did not pay attention to Wangetsu Hinote's blade, as it disintegrates into weak soundless flames. Giving Daisuke the chance to say to the demon in a warning tone. "You should know something about your opponent while in battle..." Before he could get it out though, sounds of piercing skin was heard, as a number of fiery lengthened short blades struck Leos' back, preferably the spinal area.

Causing Leos' eyes to widen and mouth to open because of the unsuspected attack. "Never underestimate them because of their looks." Breaking free from the grip and knocking the paralyzed Lion hybrid off of him.

Seeing the warrior get to his feet, the blade of his sword returning to its metal form. Sanderous' anger began to slowly rise, even though this was merely test he did advise for his men to not hold back. So why should the Devil not do the same, from the feel of it though, he wasn't even giving it his all.

Swiftly moving to avoid the oncoming stinger shots, using Wangetsu's blade to knock most of them away. Leaping into the stands, Daisuke continued his evasive while making his way round close to Stingz' position.

"Your a fast one, but my attack can be endless if need to be!" He exclaims, following his opponents movements. Tightening his grip on the hilt, the owner pushes on one foot to fly at Stingz, avoiding all shots and performed a downward slash on the quick block of both pincer arms, having sparks fly from the impact.

Moving Daisuke back with an outward push of his arms. Stingz moved in with a mighty swing from one then the other, having the target show strength by blocking each blow that came. Daisuke crouched down for a swing at the legs, having Stingz leap over him.

Moving sideways out of the way from the sensed arms coming down on him, spinning while crouched. He brought his free hand to the bottom of his blade, raising it up to have it covered in a red glow. "Getsuga slash!" With one sideways swing, unleashes a slash wave of red flames, heading straight for the scorpion demon.

Who had jumped out of the way, tucking his legs in to further avoid it, but was not in time to have Daisuke appear infront of him. His blade still glowing at his side, giving another swing to unleash another fire wave that made an impact. Sending the scorpion hurtling onto his back, having small flames lingering on his skin. Though shaking, he was able to just get onto his feet.

Daisuke on the other hand was already on him after his way to him. Leaping into the air, he flew in for a drop kick with both his feet surrounded in flames. Stingz was able to put up a weak defence to block the attack, but as the Devil flips back, he swung Wangetsu at his pincers. Breaking the block, then shot forward after touch down, slamming the bottom of his hilt into his gut in a crouch.

He wasn't finished as he spun with his leg out to trip him. Whilst on the ground, Daisuke was ready to finish him after getting to his feet, using the blade of his sword to end it. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" When Sanderous had decided to intervene.

Looking up to the Domain leader as he leaps into the ring with a look of rage, you could practically sense it from him. "You proved yourself to be skilled against my warriors. Now I think I have enough to know that you truly are one of the warring kinds of the Devils, as one of them could be skilled in knowing the flamed techniques you have used."

Glancing down to see that Stingz had gained a look of fright as it seems. Daisuke gave a gesture of his head for him to get out of here, which he did so as quick as he could, not wanting to be in the way from what could be a tough fight between the two. Despite hoping that his boss will win this, as that is one thing that a Domain leader needs to be.

Hikari looks on in worry for Daisuke, then her sights move to Sanderous with sorrow, remembering what he had told of his past, on what he had lost. Hikari could only watch from her cage as she feels no such words would stop either of them from the fight that is about to commence.

The sand user flexed his fingers before clenching both his hands into fists, doing the same with his feet. Spreading them slightly as his eyes began to glow, having the sand on the ground to rise and form into solidified short handled broad axes.

Both had started with a charge, stopping to cross his axes to block Wangetsu Hinote with no trouble in holding Daisuke back. Breaking contact whilst Sanderous moved his arms outwards to get him to move, but he had leaped away in the process.

Kneeling down with both axes doing the same by the sharpness of their side, Sanderous in the process had his energy being concentrated into the element that the ground was made from.

Unsure of what was going on, Daisuke watches as he eyed the ground, seeing something was wrong. Quickly jumping out of the way in time for a blade of sand to shoot out from where he once stood, followed by more as he kept moving to avoid them. Using his sword if he had to, to deflect some of them in another direction or just slice them as best he could as he ran.

After taking the next step, a blast of sand shot out and sent Daisuke flying onto his back. Having shake his head before rolling away at the half dozen blades that shot out in the same place, flipping sideways till he was on his feet, just to be surrounded by a number of the same attack.

Looking around for an escape from this, he had no time to move as they flew in at the same time, almost covering him with some dark red blood flying out through some cracks.

With a gasp Hikari's eyes widened at the sight in shock. "Daisuke!" A horrified look on her face at the sight of her companions blood, thinking of what has happened from what she could see on the outside.

While on the inside, on a knee, a weak protective red aura surrounded as much as his body as quickly as he could, having his sword hold off the ones aimed for his heart. Though he was not fast enough for the attack that drew blood on his left shoulder and parts of his legs.

"His attacks are quick. No surprise from a domain leader." He mutters, trying to hold off the sand blades that pushed more into him. With no other thoughts to escape, it only left Daisuke with one other option.

Scoffing at the fact the Devil had not put up much of a fight than Sanderous had thought. Said Domain leader had faced away from sand encasing Daisuke inside and began to walk away with an unsatisfied look, until.

A burning glow seeped through before the whole thing exploded into flames, creating a miniature tower of the element that had freed the trapped occupant inside, who had taken the form of his true side. His upper clothing was burned away revealing his plain red skin, fingers turned sharp like claws. The pupils of his eyes being slits, baring a cold hard gaze on his opponent.

Resembling more of a human like appearance rather than the Devils that were read about in books. Wielding his sword with the blade facing sideways, with one swing to his side, the towering flames had gone. His scowl baring the angered emotion he was feeling, ignoring the injuries he had sustained.

Leaving a stunned Sanderous, who had witnessed his emergence and a relieved Hikari, being grateful for the young warriors survival. Though not liking the feeling she was getting between the two of them, Sanderous specifically.

Snapping out of his state, the sand user clenched his weapons still in hand, slowly combining them together to form a broader axe with a slightly longer handle. Keeping his furious looking gaze on the Devil. "You should have stayed in there and died."

Though the tone of voice did not move Daisuke as he responded. "And let you hand Hikari to the ones that might end a world to stop a war. Never." Tightening the grip he had on the hilt, moving himself in a more readied position with both hands holding onto the weapon.

Hearing this practically made the leader let out a hysterical laugh, thinking this was rather humorous. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! This is rich to hear from the likes of you! A Devill such as yourself, a breed who are at war with her kind." Pointing his axe up at the caged princess, before continuing with a grin. "Intends to prevent your own kind from bringing absolute victory, by protecting the ultimate means that could end it all! What reason do you have that could have possibly made you do this?"

Before gaining an explanation, the blade of Wangetsu Hinote was soon engulfed in flames. Having the wielder then say in a neutral tone, giving off no such side of an emotion. "One or two reasons that is none of your damn business." The flames of his sword becoming intense, then with one swing he lets off a fiery wave with just one swing, shooting for its target who had raised his mighty axe to take on the attack without making an evasive move.

END OF CHAPTER 1!

Preview: On the next chapter of The Angel protecting Devil. Daisuke and Sanderous continue their fight that eventually leads them to take it outside, where things escalate. With the two of them going at it for a reason for the other to be beaten. Sanderous for taking his vengeance out on the single Devil for the loss he had suffered. And Daisuke to free the princess, who seems to be thinking more on the things she was told, and also how to make sure on how it doesn't get even worse after all this.

What would be the outcome of this battle? And what will be Hikari's conclusion? All will be revealed in the next chapter of the Angel protecting Devil.


End file.
